


I Will Try Again Tomorrow

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Doubt, Established Relationship, Hair touching, Holding Hands, Hope, Hurt Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, I will keep using that until it gets canonized, M/M, POV Finn (Star Wars), Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: After Crait, Poe is exhausted and defeated. Finn knows a good cure.





	I Will Try Again Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "Character B can't sleep." Title from this quote [this quote](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/611BIYIOP1L.gif).

The way the inside of the Millennium Falcon looks right now reminds Finn of a nursery rhyme or maybe a riddle: how many sleeping Resistance fighters can you fit on one small freighter?

He doesn't know the exact answer except that it's _everyone_. The entire remains of their group of freedom fighters, all aboard this single ship and splayed out seemingly wherever they fell after escaping from Crait, exhausted and near defeat. A couple of pilots he doesn't know are huddled on the bench around the dejarik board. The walls of the lounge area are lined with technicians and officers nodding off on each other's shoulders or already snoring against the wall. Poe's wingmate, C'ai Threnalli, has simply spread himself on his back in the middle of the room.

Finn looks over his shoulder to check on the girls where they're sharing the single bunk. Though Kalonia assures him she's stable, Rose still hasn't woken up. She doesn't take up the whole bunk, though, and he and Poe had convinced an exhausted Rey to join her. The girl had finally acquiesced, sliding carefully into the sliver of free space, and hasn't moved since.

Finn's eyes are dangerously close to drifting shut, but he has to check on one more person before he can let himself sleep. It only takes another turn of his head, because Poe is right beside him, back to the edge of the bunk, staring straight ahead as he runs a hand distractedly through his dark curls for what must be the thousandth time since Finn finally got him to sit down.

“Can't sleep?” Finn asks him.

Poe starts like he'd somehow forgotten he was there. His hand locks in his hair and tugs as he looks away. “Not tired.”

Finn reaches for his arm and tugs until he lets go of himself, then slides their fingers together. “Talk to me, Poe.”

Poe lets out a hard breath but still doesn't look at him. “I keep thinking about everything that happened today,” he says lowly. “Just yesterday, when we left D'Qar, there were so many of us, and now look.” He casts his gaze around the cabin before finally looking at Finn, and the wetness in his eyes makes Finn's heart ache. “First the bombers, then the _Ninka_ and the _Anodyne,_ all those lifeboats, and the men and women we lost in the battle...”

“We're not finished yet,” Finn tells him, gently but with feeling behind it. “Look around, Poe. We're tired and on the outs, but they didn't defeat us. We're all still here and more than willing to fight.”

“But are we _able_?” Poe counters. “We have so few people, no ships, no money.” He shakes his head. “I don't want to give up. I'm not. But-”

“But you can't see your way through to being confident right now.” Finn squeezes his hand. He feels guilty in a way; he's been with the Resistance for so much less time than Poe. It wasn't fun to watch people die today, but they weren't his friends. He isn't hurting like Poe is.

“No,” Poe agrees softly.

“It's all right,” Finn tells him, and he's surprising himself with how calm it is, but it seems when Poe needs him, he can do anything. “Why don't you try and get some rest? You might feel better.”

“At least I won't feel anything while I'm sleeping,” Poe agrees dully.

“There's that, too.” Finn lets go of his hand and pushes and pulls at him gently until he has Poe where he wants him: stretched out across the floor with his head in Finn's lap. Finn lets his fingers sink into that soft hair, sifting the curls between them in a stark contrast to Poe's earlier treatment. “Rest,” he says again. “You've earned it.”

“So have you,” Poe says, but Finn can already see his eyelids fluttering.

“I'm right behind you,” he promises. As soon as Poe's brown eyes disappear behind shuttered lids, Finn leans his head back against the bunk and follows him into sleep.


End file.
